nativekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
NK Clan Mainpage
'The Clan Mainpage' 'Map' The Clan The clan contains everything your character needs to get what they need and progress in the game. Calpulli The Calpulli will keep you up to date on who's in charge, the clan policies, and will give you a list of people that live in your clan and how many reputation points they have. You may also vote on a leader once a month or list yourself as a candidate which costs 50 quachtli that are non-refundable (they are administration expenses). You can also see all the job offers and apply for a job, you post a job by going to your field and setting the conditions and clicking 'hire'. You will get hired for the job if you (1) meet the requirements of the job and (2) have more charisma than the other people that apply, the person with the highest charisma gets the job. You can also see the land market where you can buy or sell your field. This is useful for people who are moving as it gives you extra cash to buy a new field in the new clan you move to by going to the new clan's land market. Altepetl This is where you meet with the scribe to level up and see the requirements for the next level. You can also see who the current members of the Tlatocan (the Great Council of the province) and who provides what service. During the Tlatocan elections you can vote if you are level 1 or higher. Then there is the Hall of Law where you can see who the Cihuacoatl (judge) is, the police chief and the prosecutor. You can view the current and recent cases/lawsuits and see why they were there and the verdict placed on them. You can also visit the prison and see why they are there. And lastly there is the Calmecac. This is the school/University of the clan. Level 3's can study here to learn a skill and gather knowlege that can be then taught by them once mastered. The page lists how many sage's are present, the name of your clan priest, the maximum number of students each sage can have and the number of codices in the library. Knowlege varies from Clan and province so you need to travel around to learn different things. Tavern The tavern is essentially like a chatroom. You can meet with people here and have a drink with them , you can also get food here to fill your character if you don't have food in your inventory. You can get drunk and this prevents you from working or doing certain actions for a random amount of time. You can set it to refuse alcohol. The bar tender has a menu for you with the food available and the prices. To open your own tavern it costs 100 quachtli and the expenses of food, drink, and etc. Temple (church and clock) At the temple you can work and gain a reputation point, you can beg for money, or you can donate money to the beggars. You can also attend the ceremony there, the temple main page will list the times for the ceremonies. You can also see the temple information which lists who the high priest is and most importantly, what the gametime is. You can also go into retreat (vacation mode) where your character will be fed and cared for while you are away. You must go into retreat manually, this is not done automatically for you, if you do not tend to your character and do not put them in retreat while you are away your character will die. But don't worry, they can be revived. Market At the market you can buy food, which you need to gain stats and fill your hunger points. You can buy raw materials and unfinished tool if you have a workshop to process them. You can buy tools to use in your fields and in the forest. You can slo buy clothing, armor, and weapons. Clothing is expensive but you only ever need one of each, be careful that you buy clothing for the right gender as some pieces are gender-specific. Some armor is also gender-specific so be careful when buying, armor and weapons are recommended if you are joining in the army or in an armed mob or a travelling group. Anything you have bought or have up for sale that hasn't been processed yet is listed in the 'Purchase and Sale orders' tab. You can 'cancel' items you have up for sale at any time if you want them back or want to change the price. You pay upfront for the items you buy. If someone bought them before you but it was not yet updated on the market you get your money back after processing. The sales and purchases are processed at every quater-hour interval (every 15 minutes). Arena In the arena you can challenge other people to a dual. The main dual page will list the events of the last dual and who the upcoming dual is between. You can also view clan scores and recent dualing history. And on the final tab 'My Duals' you can challenge someone to a duel, both duelists must attend the duel and if you want you can sacrifice goods to the gods in hopes that it will turn the battle in your favor. Resources ''(Orchard, Forest, Lake) In your clan you have access to one of three resources. Fish from the lake; wood from the forest; fruitfrom the orchard. The resource page will generally list what tools you need to gather resources. ''Out of Town This takes you to the Clan outskirts (explained if you read further). 'The Sidebar' Me This is a page you will probabaly use the most during gameplay. This takes you to your character. On this page you can see your characters appearance, stats, health, wardrobe, their faith, beliefs supported, pay taxes, read about revolts and laws you've broken. You may also view your inventory and feed your character. Look in your mailbox and compose letters. And lastly view your events. This sidebar tab will glow if you have something new in your events page of a new notifaction on the 'Me' mainpage. My Property This is your house. Here you have your property inventory, your fields, and your workshop. My Mail This takes your directly to your mailbox. You will know you have new mail because the tab will be glowing. In this you can compose and recieve letters from other players and recieve notifications from your mentor, the Clan, Clan leader, and council members. Composing a letter will open in a new window and you must put in the name of the person you are sending it to, the subject, and the verification code listed at the bottom of the page in order to send it. Clan Outskirts This will take you outside of town where you can do three very important things. Work and Travel and join a Group/Army. You can work in the mines which is generally the main quachtli source for level 0 and 1's, if your clan has a gold or obsidian mine it is best to work in them as it will help your clan's and province's prosperity. You are payed in two parts, half now, and half on Sunday. If there are no spaces available in the mines you may work for the IMW (Inter-clannish Minimum wages) which will earn you enough to buy your food but not much else and are paid the same as the mines, half now and half on Sunday. To travel you can look at the map and see the nearby clan's and provinvces' and can click on a clan to travel to their town. Make sure you have enough food in your inventory before travelling or enough money to buy food. If you intend to do some trading cosult your calpullec (clan leader) and the calpullec of the town you are visiting before posting items for sale. You may also view the information of the different clans and provinces, their population, the language, and who the chieftan of the clans are. Lastly you can join an armed mob or the clan army to help in fighting off revolts, starting revolts, or just travelling together for group safety in case of robbers along the way. Clan This is the page you will see every time you log in. It is the Clan Mainpage and you use this tab to get back to it so you may go to the market, arena, altepetl, capulli, temple, and etceterea. Forum & FAQ This will give you a link to the forum, you can log in using your current character or an npc. You may have up to 5 npc's that you use as alternate names for yourself. You also have a link to a FAQ page that will give you contacts for asking questions, basic info about the gameplay. There is also a tuturiol for level 0-1's. And the guidlines for the game. My Account This is where you can modify your profile. You can change your gender, enter your characters birthdate, it doesn't have to be the same as yours. And fill in a Role-play description of your character, and a real life description of yourself, your interests, your age, gender and birthdate if you want, and the country you live in which can be set to not show other players. Premium Access On this page you can buy tokens with real life money and use them to buy boost and quachtli for your character, get game and warrior packs, and micellaneous things like changing your hair, your name, and putting a message in the scroll bar of the sidebar.